Kthanid
Kthanid is an Elder God which appears in the H.P. Lovecraft-inspired Cthulhu Mythos. Description Reputed to be the “brother” of the Great Old One Cthulhu, Kthanid is physically identical to his sibling - a colossal humanoid with stubby bat-wings and sporting a growth of octopoid tentacles from his lower face - in every way but one: his eyes are a deep gold in colour. Said to be as good as Cthulhu is evil, Kthanid radiates an air of benevolence to all who those in his presence. He is the head of the pantheon of Elder Gods who oppose both the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, and resides in a vast crystal palace at the centre of the realm of Elysia, home of the Elder Gods. History Kthanid summoned the cosmic time-traveller Titus Crow after the latter became lost in the infinite depths of the multiverse, seeking a champion to aid him in his battle against the Great Old Ones. He then introduced Titus to his daughter Tiania, and the two fell instantly in love. The Elder God then sent Crow on a mission to Earth’s Dreamlands in order to defeat the threat of the Great Old Ones which had begun to fester there, claiming to be unable to travel to that reality himself. Titus Crow faced many hazards in the Dreamlands, not least among them the Men of Leng and the Fly-the-Light, but finally came to the source of these threats where he unwittingly opened a portal which would allow the Great Old Ones to spill forth into the Dreamlands, a potentially devastating turn of events for mankind. At the last, Nyarlathotep, messenger of the Great Old Ones, manifested to gloat over their victory, but Kthanid was able to use Crow’s dimensional time machine to appear in the Dreamlands himself, and used his great power to banish Nyarlathotep and his evil masters whilst sealing shut the portal for good. Powers and Abilities Whilst as an Elder God Kthanid’s powers are incomprehensibly vast to the human mind, a few are listed below. It should be noted that although these powers appear to be magical in nature, Titus Crow speculates that they are simply a manifestation of technologies far beyond the level of mankind. * Great Thought: Kthanid could use what he referred to as a Great Thought to project his consciousness nearly anywhere in the cosmos that he pleased. Whilst there, he could communicate and interact with individuals as he pleased. * Prescience: Using his crystalline viewing monitor, Kthanid could predict how any possible action in any of the many dimensions would affect the future, and used this to make his plans accordingly. * Banishing Blast: Kthanid used this power to direct a stream of pure energy at both the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods in order to send them back to the planes of reality from whence they had come. Appearances *''The Transition of Titus Crow'' (1975), by Brian Lumley * The Clock of Dreams (1978), by Brian Lumley Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Elder Gods Category:Humanoids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Good Creatures Category:Immortal Beings Category:Celestial Beings Category:Gods Category:Monsters in Literature